Werewolf
Werewolves are the most common type of lycanthrope found in Tamriel, as they are found in every province. Werewolves are individuals who assume wolf-like characteristics at the full moon. Werewolves are said to originally yield from the mountains of Solstheim. While first appearing in The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, werewolves are featured more heavily in The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon. The Daedric Prince Hircine keeps werewolves as his wards and servants. In Bloodmoon, when infected with Lycanthropy, the player will get strange dreams and be tasked with quests by Hircine. They can also try and find a cure for his/her condition. They are also to appear in Skyrim. I can confirm that werewolfs are in skyrim and the player can become one by following the companions quest line. Abilities A werewolf is very powerful and fast, easily capable of ripping apart a group of people. They have very few weaknesses. Even while in human form, a werewolf is still far more powerful than any other normal human. Werewolves have the following abilities: *''Super Strength: A lycanthrope has strength beyond that of a regular human, and will retain these in human form, though to a slightly lesser degree. *''Extreme Speed: A werewolf is incredibly fast and agile, especially when running on all four limbs. *''Night-Eye:'' Like vampires, werewolves can see in the dark. They use this ability to hunt at night, and observe their surroundings better. *''Durability:'' Werewolves are very tough, and have a resistance to normal weapons. However, they are highly vulnerable to silver weapons. *''Bite:'' A bite from a werewolf is infectious and will turn any creature into a were-creature (wolf, boar, etc.). However, the undead are immune to it. *''Claws:'' The claws of a werewolf can tear through armor. Hircine may enhance this ability if quests are completed. *''Regenerating health:'' Health replenishes slowly over time. Transformation There are 3 ways of becoming infected. 1: Play the main quest for Bloodmoon. 2: Find "wanderers". These people are already infected, but be warned. These werewolfes are very powerful and have reached their ultimate streangth. You can identify a wanderer by finding a naked man or woman and they will tell you to go away. There are only 9 of them though, so finding them is hard. 3: The use of console commands. Write this in the console: Player-> addspell "werewolf blood" The first nights of being a werewolf may be hard, but probably not. You'll get used to it pretty fast. But just think of the clock. You'll become a werewolf every night between 9:pm and 6:am. Just remember to kill a person every night, or you'll become weaker and weaker. Solstheim is indeed a good place for this. But Morrowind is also a good place for finding victims. If someone saw you transforming they'll know who you are in your human form and will treat you like an outsider. Cure There is a cure for being a werewolf. Just complete the quest Rite of the Wolf Giver. Tips A good tip for you out there that likes being a werewolf or not being a werewolf, is to change the timescale. To do this, open up the console and type this: Set timescale to 1 That means that 1 hour in game is 1 hour in real life. 16 is the default timescale. Appearances * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Sources * On Lycanthropy * The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon Category:Creatures Category:Lycanthropy Category:Creatures in Bloodmoon